This application is for partial support of the 2006 Gordon Research Conference on Lipoprotein Metabolism to be held at Mt. Holyoke, College in South Hadley, MA on July 2-7, 2006. This conference will focus on important new developments in lipid and lipoprotein metabolism, particularly in those areas that impact on human metabolic disease and the development of atherosclerotic vascular disease. Basic molecular and cell biological studies and in vivo studies in humans and animal models will be presented. Topics will include the role of lipids in development, apoprotein structure and function, high density lipoprotein inflammation and oxidation in atherosclerosis, human genetics of lipoprotein metabolism, mechanism of hyperlipidemia-induced atherosclerosis, molecular physiology of lipid metabolism, regulation of lipid synthesis and transport by nuclear receptors, ABC transporters, and lipid uptake and storage. Nine sessions are planned: 1. Emerging Role of Lipids in Development 2. Apoprotein Structure and Function 3. HDL, Inflammation and Oxidation in Atherosclerosis 4. Genetic Determinants of Lipoprotein Transport 5. Mechanisms of Hyperlipidemia-induced Atherosclerosis 6. Molecular physiology of lipid metabolism 7. Regulation of Lipoprotein Metabolism by Nuclear Hormone Receptors 8. ABC Transporters 9. Lipid Uptake and Storage This conference will be a major vehicle for the presentation and integration of the latest developments in lipoprotein and lipid metabolism. Emphasis will be placed on in-depth presentations and thorough discussions of new, largely unpublished studies. Important aims of the Gordon Research Conference on Lipoprotein Metabolism are to include the diversity of qualified professionals and to foster interactions among young investigators, post-doctoral fellows, graduate students, and senior investigators.